


And The Winner Is...

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idiots in love being emotional over the Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo DiCaprio won the Oscar, and someone is emotional about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Winner Is...

Pete couldn't help but jump for joy when they announced Leonardo DiCaprio winning the Oscar. But Patrick seems strangely silent beside him.

He thought he heard sniffing beside him. When he turns to Patrick, he was smiling as he watches Leo making his speech. He can see Patrick's eyes glisten as he makes a sniff.

"You okay, 'Trick?"

Patrick nods, his gaze is still faced on the Television.

They watched in silence as Leonardo's speech surrounds the room.

After the speech, Pete excused himself to get some drinks from the fridge. He thought Patrick might need it.

 

"So... You okay now?" Pete starts, wrapping an arm around Patrick's shoulders. In turn, Patrick leans closer to Pete, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Yeah." Patrick sniffs a little, nuzzling his nose to Pete's neck. "Just really happy that he finally won."

"Me too. The guy deserves it!" Pete cards his fingers through Patrick's hair. He loves how soft it is. He doesn't have an Oscar but just having Patrick by his side is already the best award he could ever ask for.

"Hey, want some Pizza to celebrate Leo's victory?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> LEO WON THE OSCARS AND I'M SO EMOTIONAL SO I WROTE THE FIC ON HOW EMOTIONAL I AM ABOUT IT THROUGH PETERICK OKAY BYE


End file.
